Fire of a Crystal's heart
by HikariKei4ever
Summary: Kluke has a dark past and it will be very hard for her to overcome it. She soon meets an old friend whom she thought to be dead. The sensation of the battle between Andropov and OC ventures on. How will Kluke accept her faith? on which road she'll take?


**Chapter 1: Treasured Memories**

_I was running... I don't know why but... I was running..._

_I could her screams and the fire cracking_

_"Run Kluke! Run! Don't look back! Keep running! KEEP RUNNNING!"_

_"Kluke!"_

_"Kluke-chan!"_

_"Kluke..."_

"Hey Kluke! Wake up!" Bouquet exclaimed excitedly. "We're almost there". I stood up, still sleepy after they woke me up so early in the morning. Me, Bouquet, Shu, Andropov, Noi, and Marumaru were heading to Jibral castle after receiving a letter from the King...

-:-

_My dear shadow wielders,_

_You are all invited to the castle for a feast in your name as thanks for defeating Rudolph and bringing peace once again to the world. We hope that you all would come, because you will be rewarded a great gift from Primella. _

_Sincerely,_

_King Jibral_

-:-

I wasn't excited much at all, besides I didn't do much in that battle. It was Shu, Bouquet, Noi, and Marumaru who did all the work. I didn't even think that I deserve a thanks for it. I sighed and sat up properly, still yawning.

"Kluke, you still sleepy?" asked Andropov, he was sitting beside me. I gave him a nod and said

"Nahh.. I'm okay now. How about you? Are you sure you want to come along?"

"Yeah, It's fine. Besides I wanna see how the world looks like when it is at peace again" he replied giving me a small grin in his face. _I wanna see that too, how the world looks like when it is at peace... Hey! What I just said... It was the same words that I said to __**him**__. _

I heard the carriage stop, we all went outside and I blushed when Andropov gave me his hand to help me get down. Bouquet and Marumaro ran out looking excitedly to see Jibral again. It has been a while since I went back here too. As we walked through the entrance of the castle, the soldiers who escorted us in the throne room welcomed us. There, we saw all the people we knew. They all cheered and gave us happy smiles as we walked closer to Primella and King Jibral. We bowed down to them as greetings.

"Dear shadow wielders, I you all for coming today and we would like to give you gifts as token of our thanks to all of you for defeating the evil and bringing peace back to our planet" Announced King Jibral. Everyone cheered for us and then Primella approached us and gave us gifts. Shu, Bouquet, Noi, and Marumaru were given medals. Jiro was given a sword while Logi was promoted to be High General of the soldiers, as for me... well... I was given a medallion with a strange but familiar symbol in it, then Primella whispered through my ear "This, is requested to me from someone". With a curious look in my eyes she returned to the throne before I could ask her what she meant.

After the banquet they said that there will be a ball tomorrow night. The next day, Bouquet, Sahlia and I went to the clothes store to find us gowns. We then finally found us gowns, Bouquet's was a purple gown with a pink strap around its waist, Sahlia's gown was colored lemon yellow with 2 ribbons on both sleeves, and mine was a baby blue gown, sleeveless and showing my shoulders and a pair of long white gloves it was simple and doesn't have much designs.

"So Kluke, since this is a ball... who'll be your date?" Bouquet asked.

"W-w-what? d-d-date? I-I-I d-don't know..." I stuttered with a tint of pink on my cheeks.

"Oh, come on Kluke. How could you possibly go to a dance without a partner?"

"I don't know yet... I guess... I'll wait until someone asks me..."

"Like who?"

"Like... Andropov?" teased Sahlia

"W-w-what? How could you even bring that up?" I exclaimed with my face red. _How could Sahlia even say that?_

"Okay... If you say so" giggled Sahlia.

After that Bouquet and Sahlia went to the castle to help out for the ball tonight. While I went to the library to research about the medallion Primella gave me, it was bugging me very much it looks so familiar like I already had it once. At the Library I was reaching out a book when suddenly another hand touched mine. I turned my head and saw Jiro, he looks startled for some reason.

**Jiro's Pov**

_I-It's Kluke. _I took a deep breath and tried to say something to her, but instead I felt my cheeks burn up because I almost touched her hand.

"Uhh... Jiro? Is something wrong?" she asked me

"Oh! Uhh... n-n-no, it's nothing" I looked away making my face redder

_Come on Jiro! You gotta ask her out before it's too late! So pull yourself together and tell her... 'Kluke, please be my partner for the ball.' _So summed up my courage and said...

"Kluke..."

"Yeah?"

"W-will you be-be my... par-"

"There you are!" _Damn! _Shu cut me off before I could say it

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, we need your help"

"What? Wait! Now? But I..."

"Uhh... Jiro? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I-It's just uh..."

"Come on Jiro we gotta hurry"

"Uhh... maybe you should go"

"Yeah I think so too. Sorry, see you tonight."

"Yeah, you too"

_Shu... you are so DEAD! _I cursed him as he dragged me out of the library until Kluke's figure was now far from eye range

**Kluke's pov**

With that, Shu began dragging Jiro with him. _What was that just now? Jiro looked like he wants to tell me something badly and... Was it just me? Or was his face red? _Not minding any longer I continued on my research but... no luck. I wasn't able to find any information about it. Not wasting any time I went back to my room to get ready for the ball and I stopped for a while to view the beautiful flowers of the castle's garden, also... I feel like someone's been watching me.

**Andropov's pov**

_It's her! Now's my chance. Wait! What if she rejects me? What if she already has a partner? No! Snap out of it. _I slapped myself_. What are you doing? Pull yourself together Andropov! You can do this. Just give her the flower and ask her out. _I took a deep breath and approached Kluke with a blue flower behind my back.

"Uhh... K-Kluke..."

"Oh! Andropov, hi"

"Hi, to you too. Uhmm-uhh... h-h-here" I showed her the flower. _Stupid me! Slick move, you're suppose to give her flower __**after**__ she answers. _With her receiving the flower I felt my heart skip a beat and feel my face burning.

"Oh, thank you Andropov"

"S-s-so K-Kluke... I-I was just wondering... Are you... If it's all right... W-w-will you be-be my-my partner? You know... f-f-for the b-b-ball t-t-tonight" _Oh! No! I'm too nervous to even talk right. _I looked away so that she won't notice me blushing.

"Well, uhmm... that's rather sudden so..."

-_oh no! I knew it! She's gonna reject me-_

"Sure, I'll be your partner"

"It's al- wait, what! Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine"

"Great! I'll see you tonight" With that, I ran as fast as I can and hid behind a tree. Looking back I said to myself 'Yes! Bonus points!'

**Bouquet's pov**

Sahlia, Noi, Marumaru and I were heading back to our rooms when we stopped by the garden and hid behind the bushes, to our surprise we overheard Andropov asking Kluke to be his partner. This is just sooooo intriguing! Finally, he asked her out.

"I knew it! Andropov is gonna be Kluke's partner" Sahlia pointed out

"Looks like your prediction earlier was right"

"Thanks. But, what happened to Jiro?"

"He got flunked out after Shu dragged him before he could even say anything" Noi answered

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Jiro. Looks like this round goes to Andropov huh?"

"What do you mean goes to Andropov? I don't get it maro"

"You have a lot more to learn"

* * *

><p><em>Whoa! I didn't expect that he would actually ask me out. <em>Although... I got to admit... he was very sweet. I went back to our room. Sahlia and Bouquet was there, giggling. I wonder what's so funny. I sat at the end of my bed and stared at the blue flower Andropov gave me. I didn't notice that Bouquet and Sahlia were approaching to me.

"Oh, Kluke... is it the flower you like?" Bouquet began

"Or the boy who gave it?" finished Sahlia, and they began to giggle again

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, come on Kluke. We saw you and Andropov by the garden just now"

"Oh! Y-you saw that?" I started to blush

"Yup! And heard every word, but actually Noi and Marumaru were there too. So what's with the face? What's the problem?"

"Maybe the problem is... he's not a soldier anymore" Bouquet cut in

"I don't care if he's a soldier, general or a lieutenant. The truth is..."

"You are 'Head-over-heels'" Sahlia cut off

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, he never notices me. If, I were paying attention, which I'm not..."

"Kluke's got it bad" teased Sahlia, and they all laughed again

"Oh, would you guys stop it. Come on; let's just get ready for the ball"

_Geez, what's gotten into those two? He couldn't possibly, or could he? _After that, we got ready for the ball and changed to our gowns and this time I put my hair down and put the flower Andropov gave me and putted it on my ear. I giggled when I realized that it was the same colour as my dress. Soon after, we went to the great hall. I was somewhat shy so I reluctantly go outside.

"What if I look weird? What they'll laugh at me? What if-"

"OH! Shut it with your 'what ifs' come on, Andropov's waiting"

With that, Bouquet pulled me out of my hiding place and dragged me at the front of the stairs and suddenly left me alone. I was so, embarrassed, everyone looked at me and suddenly someone appeared in front of me.

**Andropov's pov**

_Whoa, she's so... so... so... beautiful. _I thought and approached her, still not leaving my eyes off of her

**Kluke's pov**

Andropov was staring at me. _Does he think I look weird? _I thought. Then, he held my hand, bowed down and kissed it. I blushed madly at his sudden action.

"You look amazing," he said and I blushed more

He held my hand we walked down the stairs and we approached the table where Bouquet and the others were sitting. Bouquet and Sahlia were giggling at us (me and Andropov). Then, after we ate dinner, music filled the ball room. Andropov stood up and held his hand to me.

"Can I have this dance?" I blushed

"W-w-w-well, I don't know, I never danced" Andropov smiled and pulled my hand. First Andropov put my hand on his shoulder, while putting his hand on my waist, he then took my free hand and held it close to us.

He then started moving his feet rhythmically and without looking at them. I however found myself staring at our feet trying to follow his footsteps. I heard Andropov chuckle. I looked up to see what was so funny.

"You are over thinking it, the look on your face is your cooking face as I call it." Answering my question of why was he chuckling I too found myself laughing.

"I just can't do it, I don't know where to move my feet to," I felt slightly embarrassed as I said this.

"Don't look down and just let instinct guide you. That is what you always say to me Kluke, so now I'm saying it to you. Just feel the music and your feet will follow." So following Andropov's advice I looked up and into his face and felt the music.

In just a short while I had improved loads. I was even having fun, dancing around the room in Andropov's arms. That was when I realized that we were dancing at the centre of the room, and everyone was staring at us. I felt so embarrassed, I looked up at Andropov's face and saw that he was smiling at me, I felt heat in my cheeks and heart and smiled back at him.

Then, the lights turned off, everything was dark and the music stopped. We stopped too but we were still holding each other, and lights suddenly focused on us. And the music changed, it was one of my favourite songs. I can't help but sing along.

(Can I have this dance – High School Musical 3)

Kluke: Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step

I can hear people started to cheer at us, some were even whistling

Kluke: Keep your eyes, locked to mine. And let the music be your guide

Andropov sang along as well

Andropov: Won't you fall...

Kluke: now won't you promise me... (promise me...) that you'll never forget

Andropov: To keep dancing...

Kluke: To keep dancing...

Kluke & Andropov: Wherever we're going next. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone... like... you...

'cause one in a million, the chances of feeling the way... we... do... And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

Kluke: So can I have this dance...

Andropov: Can I have this dance...

Kluke and Andropov: Can I have this... dance...

Our foreheads were touching but we continued to sing and sway with the music, not minding the people who were teasing and whistling at us

Andropov: Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you, through it all... and you can keep...

Kluke: even a thousand of miles(apart...) can't keep us apart. 'cause my heart is...

Kluke & Andropov: 'cause my heart is wherever you are. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone... like... you...

'cause one in a million, the chances of feeling the way... we... do... And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

Kluke: So can I have this dance...

Andropov: Can I have this dance...

Kluke and Andropov: Can I have this... dance...

Kluke: OH! No mountains too high enough, oceans too wide. 'cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour what we have is worth fighting for. You know I'll believe, that we were meant to be... Yeah...

Kluke & Andropov: 'cause my heart is wherever you are. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone... like... you...

'cause one in a million, the chances of feeling the way... we... do... And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

Kluke: So can I have this dance...

Andropov: Can I have this dance...

Kluke and Andropov: Can I have this... dance...

After the song, our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and I can hear people cheering at us, I felt so embarrassed by I didn't mind. I had so much fun. After the ball, Andropov led me to the castle's garden, we sat on the bench and star gazed. We laughed at the funny shapes they make; we saw a rabbit, a heart, and many more. Suddenly, I feel sleepy and it was not long that I was drifting off to dreamland, but I don't think that it's not gonna be a very pleasant dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, if you are all wondering if this story looks familiar I'll answer your questions<strong>

**First off, I am the original author of this story. I just forced my brother(Hawkfrost) to upload it on his account since I don't want to make one, but I changed my mind ^^**

**Second, Yes, the errors are still there, although I changed a few. I'm sorry, I'm just too busy and lazy to correct the other errors**

**Well, is that enough for ya?**

**Comments and Criticisms are accepted, but please no threatening I'm still learning T_T**


End file.
